Borczeg Bestiary
Abada The Abada is a creature who hails from the unsettled lands north of Calimshan. About the size of a donkey, this creature is a relative of the unicorn, whose horn possesses similar functions, but is fundamentally different in a number of ways. First, the Abada’s horn is capable of drawing out poison and the Abada itself is immune to poison. The Abada is peaceful and exceptionally rare, given their incredibly low birth rates and are extremely difficult to track, given their ability to camouflage themselves. Only children can approach the Abada without the creature fleeing. It is incredibly smart and is able to understand the Sylvan tongue. Achlis The Achlis is an ancient, noble beast with strong ties to Elven culture. Achli are not particularly swift, no more so than deer, but they possess the ability to teleport small distances via the usage of a Dimension Door; the Elves refer to this as the “Misty Step”, because of the small cloud of mist the use of said ability brings. Achli are also thought to possess something like a hive mind, at least in small clutches. Achli dwell in Evereska, though there is a considerable amount of evidence to suggest they could once be found in many forests through Evereska. Their horns are often used in the crafting of elven bows, due to their resilience and pliability. Acromantula An acromantula is a species of giant spider native to the rainforests of Chondath and the Greenbelt, though there have been many sightings throughout Borczeg, notably Rivia and Nidal (including the Sodden Lands). An acromantula’s physical appearance is almost identical to a common spider, although they tend to be the size of a house when fully matured. However, they possess intelligent minds, albeit somewhat primitive. They also have the ability to speak, and many speak Common in fact, though language skills tend to come with age. Their pincers create a clicking sound when agitated or excited. Acromantulas have been observed working with sentient species, and are often convinced to work alongside goblins and orcs through the promise of fresh meat. Their venom is highly toxic; it can easily stun a grown human when young and it only grows in toxicity the older and larger it is. The female is usually larger than the male and can lay up to one hundred soft, wide, beach ball-sized eggs at a time, which usually hatch in six to eight weeks. The average acromantual has a lifespan of roughly 20 years. Apep Apep is a hunter native to northeastern Calimshan that possesses both draconic and feline traits. They are solitary hunters and only gather to mate, which happens once every two years. The Apep stands between 6 and 7 feet and is usually about 12 and 16 feet long. Its jaws can easily crush bone and its claws cut deep. Their fangs and claws are poisoned, making wounds difficult to heal with magic and fester. The poison also acts a fast-acting paralytic. Apep are capable of tracking prey over great distances , and their four eyes are capable of perfect darkvision twice that of a dwarf. Their hides are incredibly thick and difficult to pierce, but magic and adamantine can easily bypass their defenses. Auroch The auroch was a mundane, domesticated animal that serves as the ancestor to the modern bull. While the mundane auroch has long been extinct, the elves long ago bred a magical breed of the animal. These creature’s horns and skulls are capable of damaging steel and dwarven iron, and can bear loads even heavier than a Mammoth or elephant. This also allows the auroch to serve as a mount for certain cultures, such as the Mwangi tribespeople in the Upproachable North. Magical Aurochs are more intelligent than other livestock, but not enough to understand or communicate with intelligent species. They do seem to like music, however. Barghest The Barghest is a highly dangerous, shapeshifting predator who dwell in dark forests and mountainous regions throughout Borczeg, though they do not dwell in Calimshan or Evereska. Barghest are strong and fast, though they can be harmed with silver. The Barghest has many of the same traits of a werewolf, though the major difference lies in that a Barghets’ natural form is that of a massive (Dire-Wolf Sized), goblinesque wolf that can transform into a man. Their human form retains its monstrous eyes. They tend to be skilled at blending in with human societies, at least in the short-term. But make no mistake, the Barghest is a monster at its core. Barghest tend to dwell in packs of up to 8 and can speak Infernal or Giant Wolf form, but can speak any other language in human form. Basilisk The Basilisk is a reptilian abomination that lives in mountainous regions and deserts. They have long, barrel-like bodies with six legs. They possess poor eyesight and tend to move slow. Their scales are tough, giving them able defenses against physical attack, but their true danger lies in their renowned petrifying gaze. Making eye contact with a Basilisk causes quick-onset petrification. This state is semi-permanent. This serves the basilisk’s diet, as they mainly subsist on the organic-rock that the victim becomes. Basilisk can eat fresh meat, and they prefer to, but due to their size and lack of speed or grace, this is a rare treat. Basilisks are immune to petrification themselves. Basilisks are valuable to wizard and alchemists for their blood, which can be used raw to treat petrification. Chimera The Chimera is a bizarre predator that hunts on the ground and on the wing. It can defeat even the deadliest opponent with a flurry of claws and fangs. A Chimera is about seven feet tall and 15 feet long and weighs about 4,000 pounds. The Chimera’s dragon head comes in the common chromatic varieties, with a breath weapon to match the draconic head. Chimera are most often found in Calimshan, Thay, Druma, Lastwall and other warm, dry areas. They prefer to surprise their prey, often stalking them from the air for some time before they swoop in for the killing strike. Chimeras are one of the few predators who are known to kill for sport. Chocobo The Chocobo is a large, bipedal, flightless predatory bird native to plains of Lastwall in western Borczeg. Chocobo are swift and powerful hunters who prefer rodents and small lizards when larger prey, like cattle or sheep, are unavailable. They tend to be pack hunters, but are capable of hunting smaller prey on their own. Chocobo are not aggressive by nature, but can be quite violent if offended. They are caring and protective parents and, in a flock, are quite territorial. Chocobo are proud creatures, who must be approached with respect. It is important to bow to a chocobo until it bows back; approaching it without doing that will likely result in being attacked. Their beaks are capable of puncturing plate mail and their tails are like sharpened sickles. The men of Lastwall use Chocobo as mounts; the Chocobo Knights are among the most feared human cavalry in the world. Chupacabra A reptilian predator found all across northern and mid Borczeg. These creatures are fast, unimaginably so and can turn invisible if standing still. Chupcacabra are often found in packs of up to 12. Chupacabra are stealthy hunters and ready scavengers, but are skittish and easily frightened. Chupacabra prefer hunting goats, sheep, chickens, dogs, cats and children. They feed on the blood of their prey by making deep bites and lapping up the blood. Their saliva contains a sedative that slows their prey down and reduces their urge to fight back. Cockatrice The cockatrice is an avian-like reptilian creature about the size of a large rooster or turkey. It is widely believed that they were bred using dark magic. Their talons are cursed and cause lasting wounds that are difficult to treat or heal, either traditionally or magically. The cockatrice is capable of petrifying prey with their gaze, but it tends to only work on smaller creatures (though humanoid prey is not unheard of) and they subsist entirely on the organic-stone of their petrified victims. Cockatrice petrification actually wears off after about an hour. They can be found in surprisingly large groups in Thay, Nidal and the Sodden Lands. Destrachan This subterranean-dwelling creature looks like a bizarre, unintelligent beast but it’s an incredibly malevolent and cunning sadist. A destrachan has a pair of complex, three-part ears that it can adjust to be more or less sensitive to various sounds. It is blind, yet hunts with a sense of hearing more precise than most creature’s sight. From its tubular mouth, a destrachan emits carefully focused harmonics, producing sonic energy so powerful it can shatter a stone wall. So skill is a destrachan at controlling the sounds it emits that it can choose what type of material to affect with its attack. Destrachans feed on death and misery. They haunt inhabited underground complexes, spreading woe for evil’s own sake. They can blast their way through stone walls well enough to travel beneath the surface as they wish. Sometimes a destrachan subdues its victims and brings them back to its lair for torture and imprisonment. No living creature would willingly ally itself with the Destrachan, although some undead or evil outsiders might accompany it on its hunts. Dewback The Dewback is a large, reptilian creature native to the deserts of Calimshan and Druma, more commonly found in the latter. The Dewback is an omnivore but is surprisingly fierce when threatened. They are surprisingly fast and make excellent mounts for skilled riders, as long as they are trained from birth. The Dewback is a skilled climber, able to climb mountains and move across stones, including situations where jumping would be required, with ease, even when bearing a rider. The females tend to be larger than the males, though the size difference is not terribly great. Displacer Beast The Displacer Beast is a savage, stealthy carnivore that stalks hills, plains and woodlands throughout Woodlands. Displacer Beasts favor small game but will eat anything they can catch. They regard all other creatures as prey and tend to attack anything they meet. They have a deep-seated hatred of Blink Dogs and the two attack each other ruthlessly when their paths cross. The primary trait about the Displacer Beasts, beside their barbed tentacles, is their perpetual displacement ability. This comes from a naturally-occurring glamer that makes it seem to be in two places at once, making it difficult to determine exactly where the beast is standing by attacking the wrong monster. A displacer beast is about 9 feet long and weigh 500 pounds. Dola The Dola is a creature about the size of a large house cat native to southern Borczeg; they are only found in the wild in Arendell, Scandivar and parts of Poviss and Redania. They are very smart, able to understand speech. Dola are extremely long-lived and tend to live with humanoid families for generations. They are very protective of their families and are capable of casting minor protective wards to keep unwanted spirits and other entities out of their homes. Dragon Turtle Dragon Turtles are among the most beautiful, awesome and feared creatures of the water. Deadly jaws, steaming breath and a penchant for capsizing ships make them dreaded by mariners. A surfacing dragon turtle is sometimes mistaken for the reflection of the sun or moon, or sometimes small, rocky islands if the specimen is old enough, as Dragon Turtles never truly stop growing. On average, Dragon Turtles measure between 50 and 100 feet from snout to tail and measure between 15 to 30 feet in diameter. They can weigh 8,000 to 32,000 pounds. Elhorn Elhorn are massive, horse-like creatures that stand 18 feet at the hip. Their horns are capable of manipulating the weather in a surprisingly large area. Unseasonal weather is often said to be the doing of an Elhorn. When angered, they tend to summon blizzards or winds averaging 120 mph. Elhorn are native to the southern highlands, though they are incredibly rare and travel in mated pairs. Froghemoth Thankfully rare, the froghemoth is one of the deep swampland’s most ferocious and monstrous predators. The froghemoth is native to swamplands across northern Borczeg, most commonly in the Greenbelt, though more than one has been reported as far west as the Ghostlight Marsh. Capable of catching and eating almost anything, the froghemoth is a frighteningly effective ambush hunter. When lying in wait for prey, the immense creature secrets itself in deep marsh pools and mud so that only the top of its eye stalk is visible from the surface. The froghemoth’s eyes are incredibly keen, but even more impressive is its tongue. Like a snake, a froghemoth can “taste” its surrounding with extraordinary accuracy. Scholars have long debated the origin of this strangely immense predator, arguing that its unusual senses, physiology and resistances make it something more than an animal. Servants of the natural world agree—the froghemoth may act like an animal, but it is never comfortable in its environment. Perpetually ill-tempered, a froghemoth may kill for the fun of it—vomitting up partially digested meals in favor of new prey when it encounters such. It’s not totally unheard of for a froghemoth’s marshy climate doesn’t agree with it, causing it to travel abroad. They try to stay close to somewhere wet when it leaves the swamp, though temperature does not seem to affect it much at all. A froghemoth is 22 feet tall at the shoulder and weighs 16,000 pounds. Frostworm The terror of the frozen lands, the frost worm spends most of its life burrowing through the ice, snow and even frozen earth. It surfaces only to attack its prey. Frost worms eat yaks, polar bears, walruses, seals, moose and mammoths. Sages cannot agree whether this horrible monster is related to the Purple Worm or not. A frost worm is not capable of burrowing through stone, but can manage ice and frozen earth. When moving through such materials, it leaves behind a 5-foot wide tunnel. Frost worms lay eggs that, to the untrained observer appear to be simply oval-shaped ice formations. Hatchling frost worms must immediately fend for themselves, growing to maturity in three to five years. Tribesfolk from the Realm of the Mammoth Lords can sometimes train young frost worms to help protect their communities and even to be ridden using magic, cold-resistant saddles. Frost worms lurk under the snow, waiting for prey to come near. They begin an attack with a mind-affecting Trill and supernatural cold emanates from its body that can freeze flesh and steel brittle within seconds. It does possess a ice breath weapon much like a white dragon and, when it dies, explodes in a devastating blast of frigid cold. Girallon The Girallon lives in the thick, hot jungles on the north. They are savage, magical cousins of the gorilla, and they are bloodthirsty, highly territorial and incredibly strong. When moving on the ground, a girallon walks on its legs and lower arms. Girallon’s are fast and expert climbers. They are also capable of moving through tree canopies when in pursuit of prey like a cheetah sprinting across the Savannah. They also seem to possess some sort of control over lesser primates, though whether this is through magic or something simpler, like pheromones, is yet to be discovered. An adult girallon is 8 feet tall and always covered in thick, white hair. It weighs about 800 pounds. Grick Gricks are stealthy underground predators that infest subterranean ruins, caves and other shadowed places under the earth, waiting patiently for prey to venture too close. Gricks lair in any sheltered space that can accommodate their bodies, including holes, burrows, ledges and crevices. They do not collect treasures, but their lairs are likely to contain he uneaten possessions of their victims. When prey is scarce, gricks venture above-ground and hunt in the wilderness, using tactics similar to those they employ underground. They are not comfortable under the open sky and recoil from the sun, so they go back underground as quickly as possible. Gricks attack when hungry or threatened. They hunt by holing up near high-traffic areas, using their natural ability to camouflage itself like a chameleon to blend in to convenient shadows. When it decides on its prey, they lash out with tentacles. The grick’s rubbery body seems to shed blows of any kind. Its jaws are relatively small and weak compared to its body mass, so rather than consume its kill immediately, a grick normally drags its victim back to its lair to be eaten at its leisure. An adult grick is about 8 feet long from the tip of its tentacles to the end of its body and weighs some 200 pounds. Grindylow About 4 feet long from head to tail, grindylows are monstrous amphibians common to lakes, seas and other areas of deep water across the continent. Grindylows are violent, ravenous creatures that hunt for prey in large packs, even going so far as to attack boats or creatures who venture too close to the water’s edge. Wicked and sadistic, Grindylows seem to take pleasure in the misfortunes of others and the spread of mayhem. They eat whatever they can kill, giving them a wide selection of meals. High or low, no one is safe from their brutish assaults; tribes of merfolk have been overwhelmed by massive bands of grindylows, as have galleons of experienced sailors. While obvious predators such as giant eels or sharks evoke great fear from grindylows, no enemies are more hated than squid and kraken. While most grindylows are relatively small and brutish, some are freakish throwback to a primal age—these grindylows never stop growing and in time can become massive beasts capable of pulling entire ships below the sea. These are, thankfully, quite rare. Gryphon A gryphon is a predator with the body, legs and tail of a lion and the head, wings and talons of an eagle. Gryphons are territorial hunters who dwell in mountains and highlands, particularly in cooler climates. Gryphons mate for life and lay a clutch of eggs once every three years. Gryphons are known for their odd tendency toward revenge killings; when they lose their mates and/or their young, a gryphon is thrown into a frenzy and will lash out at any all living things. A gryphon who loses its mate does not mate again. Gryphons were once only found high, high in the mountains, where they would hunt marmots and wild goats. When humans encroached upon their lands, however, gryphons soon discovered a new source of much more plentiful and easier-caught prey: cows, sheep and shepherds. Though still wary of main roads and towns (where folk with the means to hire Free Companies are likely to dwell) these beasts have gone from rarities to oft-encountered monsters known throughout the Southern Realm. Gryphons are consummate hunters but they have a tendency to toy with their prey, swooping in from the skies and raking them with their talons before taking to the sky again. Gryphons are capable of roaring at such a pitch that it can put even the stoutest warriors are thrown off balance. Gryphons are often featured in heraldry and it is said that the men of Arthedain once used Gryphons as mounts. The means to do this have been lost, however, and a Gryphon’s naturally aggressive tendencies make it unlikely anybody will ever figure it out again. Hadhayosh The Hadhayosh is a large creature native to Druma, Nidal, Lastwall and parts of Calimshan. Physically, it resembles a porcupine mixed with a bull, though it’s about three times to size of your standard ox or bull. These powerful beasts are often used as beasts of burden and can most often be seen traveling with caravans, carrying massive amounts of goods and heavily laden carts. Despite its use for mortals, they make poor mounts; they are dim animals and the fur of the Hadhayosh is prickly and needle-like; their fur is like fine cactus needles. Larger, thicker needles grow around the head of the creature, and these can be launched by the Hadhayosh as a form of self-defense. These thick spines are like javelins, and new spines grow back literally within a day of shedding them. A cornered Hadhayosh is a dangerous thing. Harpy A more malignant and wretched creature than the harpy is difficult to imagine. Taking great glee in causing suffering and death, the sadistic harpy is always watching for new victims. A harpy’s coal-black eyes clearly reflect its malicious nature. Harpies like to entrance hapless travelers with their magical songs and lead them to unspeakable torments. Only when the harpy finishes playing with its new “toy” will it release them from their suffering by killing and consuming them. A harpy is four-feet tall and weighs about 80 pounds. Hellhound Native to the abyss, Hellhounds are aggressive, fire-breathing canines. Hellhounds are commonly spotted in lands relatively close to the World-Wound, as they are one of the most common creatures to find their way to our world. Hellhounds smell perpetually like brimstone and they leave sooty tracks. Their eyes perpetually burn with hellfire. Hellhounds are efficient hunters, and they do so in packs of 4 to 12. A favorite tactic is to surround prey quietly, then attack with one or two hounds, driving them toward the rest who are waiting in hiding to unleash their flaming breath all at once. A typical Hell-Hound stands about 4.5 - 5 feet high at the shoulder and weighs about 120 pounds. Hellhounds do not speak, but they can understand infernal. Hippogriff A hippogriff is a creature that has the front legs, wings and head of a giant eagle and the body, hind legs and tail of a horse. It is considered a distant relation to the Gryphon but much smaller than that creature (maybe a little bigger than an average horse) and is native to warm plains. It is also considered a cousin to the Western Chocobo. Much like the Chocobo, when approaching a Hippogriff, a proper etiquette must be maintained to avoid danger. Hippogriffs are intensely proud creatures and an individual must show proper respect by bowing to them and waiting for them to bow in return before approaching. Eye contact should be maintained at all times, without a single blink. The hippogriff should be allowed to make the first move. If offended, it may attack. The hippogriff is considered an omnivore but is an effective hunter, favoring small game, deer and fish. Their beaks and dent metal, shred flesh and crush bone. Their talons are sharp, capable of rending shields. Hippogriffs are much smarter than the Gryphon and, if trained from hatchlings, can be very effective and loyal mounts, as the Temerian Aerial Cavalry proves time and again. Hydra Hydra are reptile-like monsters with multiple heads; they quickly tear apart all but the most well-armored foes. Hydras are highly aggressive and voracious eaters, rarely stopping to rest between its meals. A hydra is found mostly in bogs, swams and marshes, though it isn’t uncommon to find one in warmer forests or deep in some forgotten cave. A hydra’s poison is highly toxic. Most famously, they possess a unique regenerative quality: when one head is severed, two new heads are regrown shockingly fast. The only way to kill a hydra is to sever each head and burn the stumps; fire retards the regeneration process. There are two subspecies of hydra; the Pyrohydra, who can shoot blasts of fire from their mouths, who dwell in Nidal; and the Cryohydra, who lives in Scandivar and the Realm of the Mammoth Lords, usually found in frozen caves. Hydra are about 20 feet long and weigh around 4,000 pounds. Indrik Indrik are thin but powerful rider-bearing creatures and beasts of burden found in Arendell and the lands south of it. They are very clever and emit a melodious-sounding grunt when traveling. Indrik are completely immune to the cold, both mundane and magic, and they live in large herds in the mountains and frozen lands. Their legendary sense of direction means they rarely get lost and their eyes are capable of making their way through even the fiercest blizzards without loss of perception. Indrik are very loyal to their riders. They stand about the size of a camel. Karkadann Karkadann are strange creatures native to Druma. They stand about twelve feet tall and often weigh more than a ton. They are gentle creatures but can be violent if roused to anger. Unusually, the Karkadann subsists off of psychic energy, most notably bad psychic energy, earning them the nickname “Dream Eaters” or “Nightmare Feeders”. They can go weeks, or even months, between meals if the energy they consume is potent enough. Karkadann have a hibernation period of two months during the early summer. It wakes again during the first week of autumn. Karzelek A Karzelek, also known as “monkey bats”, are subterranean-dwelling creatures found in mountains, caves and ruins across Borczeg. They are also considered dangerous pests in many mines, and dwarves in particular despise them. Karzelek eat small mammals, bats and insects, though as scavengers they will eat whatever they can take. They have an odd obsession with jewels and precious metals, which they horde and protect with wild fervor. Mines in particular tend to be filled with very aggressive and protective karzeleks. The karzelek is cabable of emitting screeches at varying frequencies that can cause those who hear it to experience vertigo and even drive mortals insane with long enough exposure. They are also capable of quickly regrowing severed limbs, though fire and acid halt the process. Karzelek stand about three and half feet to just under four feet tall. Kelpie The kelpie is a deadly shapechanging predator that, in its natural form, appears as a hideous combination of an emaciated horse with a sickly human body. Its long face is filled with jagged teeth. Few, however, see the kelpie in its true form, for kelpies are almost always encountered while in disguise as a humanoid, a horse or similar creature. A kelpie must revert to its true form when submerged in water. Kelpies tend to be ambush predators, luring prey close before mauling them, dragging them underwater and causing them to drown. Kelpies eat the entirety of their kills, except for the heart and liver. A kelpie can be found in saltwater and freshwater environments, including fens, rivers, swamps and underground pools and lakes. Communities living near kelpie lairs believe that folk who die on the water or are killed by a kelpie become kelpies themselves, though there is no substantial evidence to support this. A trypical kelpie is 6 feet tall and weighs 170 pounds. Krenshar This panther-like hunter is capable of retracting the fur and skin on its face to reveal the glistening skull and musculature underneath. Combined with its strange, keening wail, this horrifying display is enough to paralyze prey and send formidable opponents running. Krenshar’s retractable skin allows it to dine on carrion with a lower risk of picking up disease-carrying verming, much like a vulture’s bare head and neck. When the creature finishes eating, it restores the facial skin to its normal position, which scraped off remaining gore or bugs. They demonstrate their skin-retracting abilities in other contexts, as well—for example, male krenshar bare their skull as a challenge to rivals over mates and females use this ability to fend off undesired suitors and hunting adults use it to scare prey into ambushes. Krenshar are very cunning hunters, able of out-maneuvering even humanoid prey. Though kenshar usually prefer to stalk herd animals like deer or cattle, they have no qualms about hunting humanoids if food is scarce. It is about the size of a tiger. Linnorm Linnorm are treacherous, primeval dragons who dwell in the southernmost portions of the world; they are most commonly found in mountains and caves along the Steaming Sea in Scandivar, Ustalav and similar regions. Sweeping bones and treasures alike into giant piles in its lair, the typical linnorm has a barbaric nature made all the worse by its insatiable greed and atrocious gluttony. Linnorms are not true dragons, but they possess incredible strength and deadly powers that only chromatic dragons can rival. Their massive, serpentine bodies make crushing smaller enemies a simple task and of those who have felt the sting of a linnorm’s venomous bite, few have survived the devastating poison long enough to tell the tale. A linnorm’s body lacks wings, but they can climb and swim with supernatural speed. Beyond its physical might, venom and breath weapons typical of linnorm, the beasts all share a potent final defemse—the death curse. This powerful plaguing of the mind manifests itself in a myriad of forms, but always serves as a horrid vengeance against any who might manage to slay it. This is believed by many scholars to be the last remaining vestige of the Linnorm’s distant relation to the fey. Despite their lust for devastation, linnorm usually live in relatively remote areas, never straying far from the southernmost reaches of the world. They tend to lie in their chosen lairs undisturbed for hundreds of years, stewing in their own malevolence until they finally snap and go on a rampage. Sometimes, villages aren’t even aware of a slumbering linnorm’s proximity but usually such settlements have long traditions and local legends revolving around “their linnorm”. The Linnorm comes in a few different varieties, but all share the qualities of being horribly strong and bestial. They feast solely on meat, usually eating goats and other mountain animals when more intelligent meals don’t readily present themselves. Linnorms are prone to gorging and then falling asleep into a deep sleep near their hordes. Linnorm are often seen in Ulfen heraldry and symbology, such as the bow of their raiding ships. Mammoth The mammoth is a massive pachyderm native to the Southern Wastes. They are similar to the elephants found in the north-eastern parts of Borczeg and reported to live in unapproachable north, but unlike their grey cousins are covered in shaggy fur, and they often stand much larger. Mammoths are most commonly found in the Realm of the Mammoth Lords. The men of that land possess a special, deep connection with the beasts. They hunt them for meat, clothing and the building materials that their bones and hide provide; they pray to the mammoths and, somehow, they can call upon the mammoths to defend them in times of danger. Mammoths are beasts of burden used by Ice Giants, who also commonly ride them as mounts. Manticore The Manitcore is a fierce predator that dwells all across the northern reaches of Borczeg. It patrols a wide area, usually from the air, in search of fresh meat. They tend to have vaguely humanoid heads and they can communicate in the giant tongue. Manitcores eat any meat, even carrion, though they prefer humanoid flesh and rarely pass up an opportunity for such a delicacy. They are smart and social enough to bargain with or bully evil humanoids into alliances or offering tribute, and more powerful creatures may hire or bribe them to guard or patrol an area, provided they have enough meat to consistently sate it. They like to lair in high places, such as hilltops or caves in cliffs. The most curios feature of the manticore is its tail, which comes equipped with a highly venomous stinger and the ability to launch spines from its tail, which are long and thin and hard as steel. These spines regrow within minutes. Common manticores are about 10-15 feet long and weigh around 1,000 pounds, but the manticore of Calimshan and the northern savannahs are often much larger. Minotaur This hulking brute is native to southern coastal regions, but can be found almost anywhere throughout Borczeg. Nothing holds a grudge like a minotaur. Scorned by the civilized races centuries ago, minotaurs have hunted, slain and devoured humanoids for as long as anyone can remember. Many cultures have legends of how the minotaurs were first created by vengeful gods or punished by the gods for some forgotten sin, robbing them of their human form, their intellect and their beauty. Most modern scholars, however, have moved away from this train of thought, as evidence seems to suggest minotaurs were never human. Minotaurs traditionally lair underground, and they work to make their lairs into bizarre mazes. Employing their innate cunning, minotaurs use their maze lairs to vex unwary foes who seek them or who accidentally stumble upon them, slowly hunting the intruders as they try in van to find a way out. Only when despair has truly set in does the minotaur move in for the kill. Minotaurs might also be found in the employ of more powerful monsters, serving them so long as they can still hunt and dine as they please. Usually this means guarding some object or valuable location, but it can also be mercenary work, hunting down the foes of its master. Minotaurs tend to stand between 9 and 13 feet tall and weigh about 1,200 pounds. Mumakil The Mumakil dwell in the jungles of the Unapproachable North, far to the north of any known maps of Borczeg. Massive, often ferocious beasts, they travel in large herds in their native home. Being so large, only dragons and the largest of Thunder Lizards can hope to hunt an adult. The Royal Army of Calimshan is known to breed Mumak (singular) for war; the Callishites have discovered a way to tame them and use them in a manner that make them the most brutally effective beast of war that Borczeg has ever seen. The Callishites strap massive, carriage-like tiered towers on the backs of these beasts, and from these towers Callishite archers and spearmen hurl projectiles down upon their enemies. The mumak itself, enraged and goaded by their masters, charge through the enemy limes, trampling archers, swordsmen and cavalry alike beneath its massive feet. Their four massive tusks also make effective weapons, as do the barbed ropes and chains the Callishites thread between their tusks. Killing a mumak is almost impossible; its rough, leathery hide make arrows relatively useless and any bowman standing to take a shot would be an easy target for the archers that the mumakil carry. Horses have a natural fear of the mumakil, so only the most skilled horsemen could get close enough to strike at its great, trunk-like legs. The only known way to kill a mumakil outside of powerful magic is to shoot it in the eye. Owlbear The Owlbear, whether a deranged magical creation or a bizarre natural abomination, is a notoriously bloodthirsty killer, well known for its short temper, aggression and savage nature. The owlbear can be found in woodlands across Borczeg, where it plays a key role in a region’s ecosystem as an apex predator. Many scholars that have encountered an owlbear note that their red-rimmed eyes roll about wildly during an attack. They tend to do so without provocation, slaughtering any living creatures that cross paths with it. Owlbears generally inhabit desolate areas of the wilderness, making their messy lairs within wild forest or inside dark, shallow caverns. They are uniquely adept at hunting during the day and at night, depending upon prey available near their lairs. While it’s generally considered impossible to domesticate owlbears due to their wild and feral natures, they can still be used as guardians if contained within an area but allowed to roam and hunt freely there. Professional trainers can charge up to 2,000 Imperial gold pieces to rear or obtain an owlbear into a serviceable guardian. Owlbears live in mated pairs and hunt in small groups, leaving their young behind in their lairs while they search for prey. A full grown male can stand as tall as 8 feet and weighs up to 1,500 pounds. Peacat This strange creature was first created by the mad wizards of Thay thousands of years ago, but it bred true and have since gone from novelty pet to legitimate part of local ecosystems. Since they are no bigger than a house cat, a Peacat only hunts rodents and small birds, but they are surprisingly effective hunters. They are expert climbers and can see perfect in the dark, but their most famous attribute is their webbed underarms on their front legs, enabling them to glide like a flying squirrel or a sugar glider. This makes them very effective at hunting birds. Peacats tend to be solitary and live in trees. As pets, they have the temperament of regular cats. Peacats are still considered good pets throughout Thay and Chelliax, and are often owned by nobility across Borczeg. Pegasus The Pegasus is a magnificent winged horse that have long stood as steadfast companions of the elves. Pegasi are shy and not easily befriended. They are intelligent as a human and can understand the sylvan tongue (though they cannot speak it). The proper way to gain a pegasi’s trust and cooperation is through diplomacy, favors and good deeds; a Pegasus does not typically trust evil beings. Pegasi have long been known to be steeds for the Pegasus Knights of Evereska. Riding a Pegasus requires exotic, specially-made saddles that don’t interfere with its wings. Pegasi are not afraid of combat and tend to be just as passionate about their rider’s cause as the rider themselves. It is very rare for a Pegasus to bear a non-elf as a mount. A typical Pegasus stands 6 feet high at the shoulder and has a wingspan of 20 feet. While most artwork depicts pegasi as white, they are actually usually born with conventional horse colors and markings. Phoenix A phoenix is a swan-sized scarlet bird with a connection to the element of fire. Its scarlet feathers glow faintly in the darkness, while its golden tail feathers are hot to the touch. Phoenixes usually nest on mountain peaks and are gentle herbivores that are generally gentle and nonviolent by nature. The most startling of the phoenix’s abilities is its power to regenerate itself in a small explosion of fire. It does this naturally once every ten years and does so much more explosively when injured enough. The Phoenix also has the ability to teleport in a burst of fire and are immune to most necromancy effects. Phoenix tears can also be used as a healing agent, phoenix feathers are powerful spell components and phoenix ashes can be used to kill certain, dangerous monsters. As a phoenix approaches its Burning Day, they resemble half-plucked turkey. Also, their eyes become dull, their feathers fall out and they begin to make gagging noises. Then the bird suddenly bursts into flames only to rise from the ashes shortly after as a young chick once again. Thanks to this, the phoenix can live to an immense age; the Phoenix who has befriended the Elven King of Evereska is known to be well over 1,000 years old. Pricolici The Pricolici, also known as the “Bat-Wolf” or “Vampire Hounds, is a pack hunter who dwells in and the lands around the Sodden Lands and Nidal. Their eyes can see perfect in the dark, but sunlight harms and disorients them. The Pricolici drinks the blood of it victims and devours the heart only when the victim is exsanguinated enough that it cannot drink the blood freely. This odd combination of both vampire and werewolf characteristic makes them notable among the dark beasts of the world. Pricolici can glide using their wings, but they cannot truly fly. They are also keen climbers, even along ceilings, and move supernaturally fast. The Pricolici can only be killed using silver. A pricolici is about 5 feet tall and weighs around 300 pounds. Purple Worm These massive scavengers attempt to consume any organic material they can find. Purple worms are feared for swallowing their prey whole: entire groups of adventurers have vanished down their gullets, one member after another. A purple worm consumes a great amount of dirt and rock when tunneling. Its gizzard may hold gems and other acid-resistant treasures. The Purple worm can be found in any rocky or mountainous region, and can even be found under the sand in the border regions of Calimshan. The body of a mature purple worm is about 120 feet long and weighs in at about 40,000 pounds. The creature has a poisonous stinger on its tail. Qalupalik The Qalupalik is an enigmatic creature who lives in Arendell, Scandivar and the lands further south of there. They live in the sea and caverns near to it. They tend to have shaggy white hair and long, bony fingers. They wear a mask and let the dead body of a victim (sans head) dangle from its maw, covered my a cloak, a fur or some other material. They are experts at mimicking human voices and often lure children away and down to the water’s edge, where they take them away to devour them. Qalupalik make a distinctive humming sound, so hearing the hum before hearing someone call out to you if often a sign that the Qalupalik is nearby. Rarog The Rarog, also called the Psuedodragon, is a fire-bird, though it is more closely related to dragons than they are related to Phoenix. Rarog are native to very cold lands, though the irresponsible lifestyle led by certain Chondathian nobiles has led to a large rarog population in the northeast. Rarogs are about twice the size of the bald eagle and tend to hunt rodents, though they won’t hesitate to carry away cats, dogs, pigs or children, nor would they pass up carrion. The rarog is capable of letting lose a stream of fire, and its talons are very good at absorbing heat, making them sear and burn the skin of their prey. Re’em The Re’em is a creature native to southern Calimshan, though they can be found in trade caravans across the continent, as well as in Druma and Nidal (now wild specimens descended from failed caravans). Re’em are friendly, gentle creatures The Re’em is more than twenty feet tall and are experts at finding drinkable water. They are considered omnivores, eating cacti, shrubs and other small vegetation as well as birds, rodents and carrion. Nomadic families tend to follow Re’em herds, often living in their shadows or on platforms on their back. Their slow speed, dull minds and gentle nature make them poor combatants, so despite their nearly unbreachable hide, they are not used in warfare. Sand-Lizard Sand-Lizards are large, bipedal, lizardlike predators known for their aggression and use as mounts by certain peoples from the Calim desert. Sand-Lizards are not affected by the heat of the desert and are swift, even across loose sand. Sand-Lizards are a common sight throughout Calimshan. A typical Sand-Lizard in about six or seven feet tall at the hip and about 14 to 18 feet long. Serpopard The Serpopard is lion-like creature with a long, serpentine neck. They are known for living in dry, hot places as well as dense jungles; they tend to hunt around the northern savannahs, the Greenbelt and the northeast, though they have been spotted as far south as Lastwall and the Disputed Lands. Serpopard are very flexible and fast and, despite their long necks, are surprisingly stealthy. They are revered by the Royal House of Sembia, who bears a Serpopard on their heraldry and keeps a mated pair as pets. Serpopard travel in prides, with males doing the majority of the hunting. They are highly aggressive and can be used as mounts by halflings, gnomes and similarly sized races. Simurgh The Simurgh is a cunning, crafty aerial predator related to the Gryphon and the Hippogriff, a combination of eagle and wolf. They tend to hunt in groups of 4 to 8, depending on the region, and are ambush predators. They are slight and smaller than a Gryphon, and is maybe 90% the size of a hippogriff. The Simurgh dwell in thick, hot, forested regions, making them common sights in the Greenbelt and the northeast. A Simurgh is actually a character featured in a bardic play written by the great playwright Billingham Shakespike called “A Summernight’s Dream”. The narrator is implied to a particularly small Simurgh (although Simurgh cannot speak). Simurgh cannot bear riders, being slighter of frame and smaller in size than its more southerly cousins. This lack of size, however, does allow the Simurgh to move fast, even in thick forest cover, making them excellent hunters. Smilodon The Smilodon, more commonly known as the Sabre-toothed Tiger, is a large predatory cat who dwells in the Realm of the Mammoth Lords, though they are occasionally seen in Scandivar and Arendell. Smilodon live in prides and tend to hunt in pairs; usually one will chase its prey into an ambush set up by their partner, who is lying in wait along the prey’s path of flight. Smilodon are the totem animal of one of the Kellid tribes in the far south. They are also used as mounts by a tribe of savage gnomes. An average smilodon stands about five feet at the shoulder and weighs in at 880 lbs. Larger specimens are known to exist, as well. Sphinx The Sphinx is, surprisingly, actually closely related to the Gryphon and his kin. It is a wise and majestic creature who exclusively dwells in the deserts of Calimshan. They have human-levels of intellect and are capable speech (usually Osirion or Callishite dialects). Sphinxes are careful and methodical in their decision-making and pride themselves on cold logic and impartiality. They have little patience for lesser mortals, seeing them as little better than Neanderthals. Sphinxes love riddles and complicated dilemmas, and treasure strange facts and arcane trivia. They tend to make their lairs in caves or ruins, or near bridges or other passes. Sphinxes hunt, normally favoring goat, camels, horses and cattle, but they find humanoid meat a delicacy; especially elf meat. However, they respect keen minds and often offer their more intelligent prey a chance to earn their freedom through a riddle contest: if the victim can answer the sphinx’s riddle, the beast will let them escape unharmed. A sphinx is typically 10 feet long and about 800 pounds. While their wings are capable of short-range flight, they are clumsy fliers and prefer to land before engaging targets. Tornit The Tornit, aka Southern Bushmen, is a giant forest-dwelling creature native to the forests of Scandivar. They are not true giants, but are actually very large, brutish fey. Tornit are known to be a primitive but peaceful group of hunter-gatherers. Their great height and lanky arms mean that they are very quick on their feet and are capable of throwing their crude javelins very far. However, their eyes are small quite weak. They are very resilient to cold, due to their shaggy fur. Tornit are highly territorial and consider any encroaching on their land as a declaration of aggression. Their territories are easily recognizable by the crude piles of boulders they have a habit of making; their primitive attempt at art, most scholars believe. Tornit are known for stealing cattle and boats from civilized folk, and they worship the great glacier. Unicorn The unicorn looks like a cross between a horse and a goat with a single horn on its forehead of a dull silver color. Unicorns inhabit temperate forests across Borczeg, but are more common in areas near where elves dwell. Unicorns are infamously fast and alert to danger, given their talent for sensing the minds of other living things. However, they can be approached by a woman. Unicorn foals are born pure gold in color. They remain so until they reach about two years old, at whick time they turn silver in color. At around four years old, their horn grows in. They are fully grown at about seven years old, at which point, their hair turns the color of snow. Their blood is a blue-silver in color and shines under the moonlight. Unicorns can live about a century under optimal conditions. The horn of a unicorn can heal minor wounds and they possess impressive magical powers, such as the ability to shoot a bolt of pink lightning and the ability to turn the forest itself against its attackers. However, wizards and alchemists value unicorns for a very different reason. Their horns and tail hairs in particular are used in potions, wands and other magic items, and their tail hair is used in elvish bandages because of its incredible tensile strength. The blood of a unicorn can be used to unnaturally prolong the life of a mortal who consumes it, but a terrible curse befalls any who slay a unicorn and/or drink its blood. Warg A breed of cunning, evil wolf bred by Orcs over the span of about millennia, today Wargs are widely known and widely feared in every corner of the continent. To this day, Wargs are closely associated with orcs and in the Hold of Belkzen (located in the Five Kings Mountains), the Warg Riders are among the deadliest mounted combatants yet known. Wargs hunt in packs, running down and surrounding their prey like common wolves, but their intelligence make them better at coordinating their attacks. Aggressive, violent, feral and brutal, fast and agile, wargs are powerful hunters and are capable of outmaneuvering almost any prey they decide to hunt. Powerful haunches and a declaw allow the warg to easily climb. A wargs’ jaw is powerful and easily capable of crushing chainmail. Winter Wolves are a breed of warg that dwell in Scandivar. They are slightly larger than Dire Wolves and are capable unleashing a frigid breath weapon. Wargs are five feet tall at the shoulder and weigh 500 pounds. Wendigo The Wendigo is a chilling, forest-dwelling supernatural creature that can be found in forests throughout southern Borczeg. Legends tell that a wendigo was once a humanoid who turned to cannibalism in order to survive and continued to feed from their fellows in an effort to gain power. The wendigo stands about seven feet tall and is supernaturally fast; they are capable of moving faster than the human eye is able to track. They are strong, highly resilient and cunning hunters with the ability to mimic human voices. They are not intelligent and they cannot communicate, but they can mimic humanoid cries for help. A wendigo will trail a victim for days or even weeks, cursing them with madness so they cannot find their way out of its territory. During this time, the wendigo will curse the victim with nightmares and bad weather. Some goblins and a tribe kellids in the Realm of the Mammoth Lords worship Wendigo as gods. The men of Scandivar are known for their ability to track and kill Wendigo. A wendigo is immortal and cannot die unless slain; a wendigo’s only weakness is fire. Werewolf The werewolf is a supernatural creature that is the result of a curse known as lycanthropy. The werewolf passes on the curse through a bite made on the full moon. Once cursed, the afflicted goes mad with Lunacy—a sort of lycanthropy induced madness that slowly saps them of their humanity. Werewolves hunt humanoids and will often avoid other animals, and they prefer eating the hearts of their victims. A werewolf is very resilient to damage and heals quickly, though the herb wolfsbane and silvered weapons are capable of harming and killing them. Werewolves are the ancient enemy of vampires, and a werewolf will gladly give up hunting a human if a vampire can be found nearby. The bite is not the only thing that mortals have to fear from a werewolf. Their claws leave behind cursed wounds that are difficult to heal. Those afflicted by claw scars are not cursed, but they do tend to have certain wolflike tendencies. It can also cause a minor form of lunacy that causes the afflicted to serve the Werewolf who attacked them as its servants. Werewolves vary in height, but most commonly stand between 8 and 9 feet tall. Wulver The wulver is a large, hariy creature who lives in caves and caverns throughout Borczeg. The wulver is a capable swimmer and climber. It is not aggressive if left in peace, but once angered, it will pursue its prey with conviction until one or the other is dead. The wulver are immensely strong but not very fast. They prefer to pummel their prey into submission. They often roar mid-battle and beat their fists against the ground in a show of power and intimidation. The wulver has a weakness to fire and silver. They stand about ten or twelve feet tall and weigh nearly 1,000 pounds. Wyvern A wyvern is a nasty, brutish and violent winged beast distantly related to dragons. They are aggressive and impatient and are quick to resort to force in order to accomplish their goals. Unlike dragons, wyverns are not capable of speech and their primal, animalstic minds have no capacity for diplomacy. Wyverns are territorial creatures. Though they occasionally hunt I n small groups for large prey, they are generally solitary, hunting in areas ranging size from 100 to 200 square miles. Wyverns have been known to fight to the death among themselves for the right to hunt a territory rich with prey. Although constantly hungry and prone to mayhem, a wyvern can be tamed into a powerful ally. They often serve giants as guardians and the men of Nidal use them as mounts. A wyvern is about 16 feet in length and on average weighs about 2,000 pounds. Zahhak The Zahhak is a creature that appears to be something of a cross between a lion and a dragon. They are cunning creatures capable of moving vast distances very quickly, and can climb with unparalleled skill and ease. They seem to have a mastery of lightning and the smell of ozone gives away their presence. Zahhak prefer plains and highlands and hunt with stealth, like most big cats. Like dragons, zahhak tend to horde treasure. It is thought by scholars that zahhak were created by mad wizards in the distant past. A zahhak’s preferred diet is large game, like deer and cattle and, strangely, gnomes. A Zahhak is about four feet tall and weighs 180 pounds.